My Hate Against Black
by Blue-Punke-Munke
Summary: Trisha(A new student) and her two friends, Amber and Sara (New characters aswell) become best friends, They are completly different, and Trisha finds that out the hard way. She trys despretly to fit in with her two best friends.
1. Default Chapter

My hate against Black  
  
My name is Trisha, and I have the two greatest friends in the world. Sara and Amber. Sara and Amber are more alike, then Amber and I, or Sara and I. We had a couple things in common though. We weren't popular and didn't want to be. We all acted the same. We all dressed the same. In black. Amber and Sara both loved Marilyn Manson, while I thought he wasn't all that great. Sara and I had two siblings that didn't live with us. Amber and Me, well.... That's a different story. We didn't have much in common. Actually, I have NO idea how we became friends.  
  
My love towards black started the summer before 7th grade. It wasn't actually the color black; it was the punk rock scene, and look. I started off loving Avril Lavigne, then to loving Eminem, then to loving 50 cent, and now, currently, Loving A.F.I.. My actual love for black started that summer also. I was into the black nail-polish, black clothing, and un- natural colored hair. And so was everyone else I knew. It was like a shock wave that came from out of nowhere.  
  
Anyways, back to the actual story. I started school in the middle of January. I was glad to be back because sitting at home was boring, and depressing. Amber was glad to see me back. Sara, though, didn't like me much. She was new as well. We didn't exactly get along great. But, we got past our differences and became almost the best of friends. I've been friends with Amber since the 2nd grade when I first transferred from a different school. She was extremely nice to me, and back then, we had a lot in common. But I guess, almost a year apart, we both changed in extreme ways...She had the love for black, though.  
  
I was extremely surprised when Amber actually still wanted to talk to me. I mean, we haven't talked in almost a year, and like I said, we changed a lot. But....I know one thing that ticked her off... We we're both extremely good friends with Sara.... And she didn't like that much.... Well, she didn't like that period. She was extremely mad at me, but she never told me. But I knew it. Just the way whenever I'm around, she's leaning over.... Talking to Sara, and ignoring me. I got the message that she was completely two faced. I called Sara the night that we got back from going to the movies. I told her what I seen, and she said Amber is just like that when I'm not around, and Sara is, and so is Amber's popular friends. Sara and I just get pushed to the side whenever someone more interesting comes along.  
  
So, a couple days went past. I was still enjoying school and everything changed. Amber was different to me. Ignoring me in class, ignoring me at lunch, ignoring me period. It was really making me mad. All the time I spent talking to her, all the trouble I got in for talking to her during class, all the trouble she got me in, talking to me and telling the teacher it was me... It was just a big old waste of my time and she didn't even give a darn. I didn't really care either, so why am I complaining? Anyways, at lunch, I noticed three small cuts on Amber's arm. Almost perfectly straight and the same width apart. I asked her about them and she said a dog scratched her. Did she actually think I would believe this? I don't think so! I shook my head, knowing that this isn't what happened to her arm.  
  
I called Sara that day and asked her about it. She said she didn't know anything and that Amber told her the same thing. I knew she was lying to me as well. Then, I just said that if she didn't tell me what she knew about it, I was going to tell our school consoler all about it. She finally told me. Amber was cutting herself. I almost cried, I mean, how could she? She had the best life... Besides the fact that her father was a drunk, her mom was...was....35 going on 14....She didn't live with her mom though.  
  
The next day at school, I didn't say anything. I didn't say anything for...almost a week. Then, she was ignoring me again, and I didn't want that to happen again. I asked her if I could burn a copy of her Marilyn Manson CD, and I did. It was dark, heavy, creepy music. And I fell in love with it. Because I wanted her to like me again. And... It did. We had something to talk about now. Our love for Marilyn Manson. Marilyn Manson took the place of Davey Havok from A.F.I for a short period of time. I started not listening to A.F.I around Sara and Amber because they both disliked them. But I would listen to it on the bus ride to school, and the bus ride back. I secretly still loved Davey, but not around Amber and Sara. I crossed his name off of everything I owned that they seen, and replaced it with Marilyn Manson.  
  
The Amber-talking-to-me spree was over. After a week when we had nothing else to say about Marilyn Manson, she stopped talking to me....AGAIN... This was like.... The tenth time she done this in the period of 2 and a half weeks! It was making me really mad. I noticed more cuts on her arm, and on Sara's. I called Sara the day that I seen them 


	2. My Hate Against Black A Night With Amber

She told me it was nothing. Back to this crap again.....AGAIN....How much do they think I need? Ill end up dieing of a heart attack worrying about my friends. Do they actually think I'm going to believe this shizza they keep feeding me? Their brainwashing me. Ok, Anyways.  
  
A couple of weeks of school passed. Same thing, Amber wasn't talking to me, Her and Sara came to school with mysterious cuts on their arms. Or well, Amber thought I thought they were mysterious, but.... I knew what they were... I'm not all that stupid. But anyways, I was getting worried about my friends. Why did they have to lie to me like that? I mean, I'm supposed to be their friends, someone they can trust and tell secrets too... But instead, they casted me off to the side. And that mad me really angry.  
  
One weekend, I decided to invite Amber over. Our favorite show was playing a marathon, so I was like, 'what the hell? Invite her over' so I did. And I thought it would be a fun weekend. Actually, IT SUCKED! I hated it. While she was watching boring movies with Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen in it, I was on the computer. Probably thinking of a story to write. Then.... Sara called. Amber and I both talked to her. But Amber talked more, cutting me off in the middle of a sentence. All they could talk about was Good Charlotte. And they both know I dislike Good Charlotte greatly. I mean, why like a band that EVERY girl loves? If you like Good Charlotte, you fit in... And fit in is something I DON'T want.  
When we got off the phone with Sara, Sara told Amber 'Good night, buddy..' and I was like 'What about me....' and she was 'Good Nigh best friend'. Amber got pissed at that. I looked at her and said I'm just as much of a buddy to her as you are. She wrapped her fat chubby hands around my throat and squeezed rather harshly. She told me that I would never EVER be best buddies with Sara. I wouldn't even be true friends with Sara. I shrugged my shoulders at her and told her not to touch me. She told me she could do whatever she wanted; it was her house just as much as mine. That was it, I snapped. I screamed 'Just because she's your cutting buddy doesn't mean she can't be my regular buddy!' BAD MOVE TRISHA! I yelled inside my head. I screwed up. Literally. Amber stood up and closed my door and walked back over to me and wrapped her hands around my throat again 'What's that supposed to mean, Trish?' I shrugged 


End file.
